The Lost
by StoriesofDarkness
Summary: When Sheppard's team goes to a planet that accepts visitors of all types, save for one question that they must answer "are you lost"-they realize that it's because over twenty five percent of the people have amnesia.


Stargate Atlantis

**The Lost**

_**Storiesofdarkness**_

**Summary**: When Sheppard's team goes to a planet that accepts visitors of all types, save for one question that they must answer "are you lost"-they realize that it's because over twenty five percent of the people have amnesia.

**Rated**: K+

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. I wrote this fic for fun, not profit. SGA is owned by MGM and others with better writing skills than I.

**Notes**: I wrote this when discovering a writing tips site on tumblr, which helped me with a lot of the language, body traits, and character growth/development. It also had helpful links on amnesia, kleptomania, and other disorders to better your character. It's got a s_lew_ of useful information, that I used when researching and writing this fanfic. I hope that this site helps others as well:

* * *

Sheppard stepped through the gate, the last one of his team to do so. They came out on a planet that had a market type feel to it, with tents and stands everywhere selling all kinds of things. The guard at the gate made them go through a line, which Sheppard's team followed-though reluctantly.

"I've always wanted to visit this world," Teyla informed the team with awe as her gaze fixed upon the people yelling and shouting out what they were selling and trading, while other people ambled about the streets.

"There's certainly a _lot_ of people." Sheppard agreed, gazing around in interest. "You say that the wraith never come here?"

"Never," Teyla confirmed, with a nod. "And my people have no idea why-there seems to be no special type of device, no particularly scientific discovery to keep them at bay…it is as though the wraith simply do not wish to visit this planet, which makes no sense based on the number of people that visit here every day,"

"Yeah, sounds like a mystery for us to solve," Sheppard agreed, while they finally got to the guard, who looked at them with seriousness.

"Are you lost?"

They blinked at that, and McKay put in,

"No, of course we're not lost. This is the planet that Teyla's talked about for a week now, told us about all-"

"You may go through," The guard waved McKay through, and Sheppard stepped forward to join him-but was halted as well. "Are you lost?"

"Are you going to ask this of every person that steps in?" Sheppard retorted, but did not gain an answer, rather the guard just stared him down with eyes of grey that looked hard and utterly serious. Sheppard sighed. "_No_, I'm not lost." He said, and the guard nodded once, and allowed him through. Ronon was next, and he glowered at the guy and grunted 'no', and was allowed through, and Teyla followed through after Ronon.

Once all of them had gotten through, it seemed as though they were free to wander around. Sheppard glanced at Teyla.

"Is there a leader in charge or something, someone we could talk to too gain some answers?" Sheppard asked, and her brow furrowed as she thought.

"I am sure we can find someone to talk to. Let me speak with some of the people in the streets, and I will find out what I can," She offered.

"Sounds good. Ronon-come meet us back here in a couple of hours," Sheppard ordered, and Ronon nodded and wandered down the street. "Rodney, you're staying with me," Sheppard added.

"Duh, Captain Obvious," McKay sniped, and Sheppard smirked.

"That's _Leiutenant Colonel _Obvious to you, McKay. Come on, let's check out that stall-see, they're selling books. I'm betting the book nerds at Atlantis would be interested in seeing books from other planets," Sheppard dragged him over towards the stand, and Rodney huffed as he reluctantly followed-though his eye was on some of the interesting puzzles that were displayed on a stall nearby.

They met back in two hours, just as promised. Ronon seemed to have a couple of new knives at his belt, along with a sack of candy that he was eating. McKay and Sheppard were both eating some as well, and they had a few new things to bring to Atlantis. They were only waiting on Teyla, who was now ten minutes late.

"If she doesn't show within an hour, then we'll go looking for her," Sheppard said firmly, and Ronon and McKay shared a look.

Ten minutes later, and Teyla was hurrying towards them.

"We must leave-now," Teyla told them, and Sheppard blinked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, but we must leave-immediately." She said firmly, and Sheppard frowned.

"Why?" McKay asked, studying her. She looked urgent and obviously wanted to move, but it seemed as though they weren't in trouble from the ones in charge of the people here, because they didn't hear guards or anything and the people still seemed relatively calm.

"Because the reason the guard asks the question 'are you lost', is not because he enjoys irritating newcomers, but because he honestly means it. This planet…over twenty five percent of the people seem to loose their memories within days of being here," Teyla said, and they looked alarmed at that.

"Seriously? And how many people are on this planet?" McKay asked, frowning.

"Six thousand," She informed them. "Some believe it is a small price to pay in bringing their families here. Obviously there are those who never loose their memories, such as the guard at the gate, but there are those who loose their memories within days of being here. Sometimes within hours. We must leave,"

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked, even though he was already moving to the gate. The team followed him, and they moved at a fairly even pace. "Is this like some kind of…of amnesia plague thing? I don't see how that's possible,"

"I will explain back at the city, but I do not wish for us to take chances." Teyla said firmly.

Sheppard sighed.

"Yeah, okay." He said, reluctant to leaving the place. It had looked so promising…but then, he should've known better.

Usually the planets that the wraith leave alone means that there's something seriously wrong with the people of the planet.

* * *

End


End file.
